A magic night
by vetintraining756
Summary: Eragon is trying to figure out what Murgrath told him.but one night Saphira becomes human.He is in the spine without a dragon and he needs to get to the Vardan. after eldest. maybe romance. Chap 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a warm summer morning and the sun was just beginning to peek out on to the horizon. Eragon was flying with Saphira. They had just fought the battle with Murgrath and Thorn a week ago. Nusanda had given them time to sort things out before they headed back for Ellesmera'. But Eragon had lost track of time.

_Eragon, we're over the spine. _Shapira told him. They had been flying in circles for days but he hadn't realized they were that far away from the Vardan.

_Maybe we should turn back. _He thought with indecision.

_Maybe, but not today; we need to rest. We have been flying all night and half the day before._ _We'll set off tonight. _Eragon nodded. He knew he didn't have to say anything because he knew Saphira could feel his agreement. They had been flying for a long time that made Eragon feel guilty. Saphira was using all her energy flying while all he had to do was keep himself from falling off her back. _Don't feel guilty, Eragon. It's what I was made for. _Shapira ushered him.

_I know but you've been flying for days I'm being selfish with all the overwhelming knowledge of Murgrath and _Morzan_. _He thought the name with disgust because even though Morzan was his father it still didn't soften his hate for the man.

_Look, there's a place for camp. _Saphira changed the subject and quickly started heading for the camp grounds. Eragon would usually point out a better camp site that was closer to a river or wasn't as open. But most of the time he would just compliment Saphira about finding a good campsite form the sky because there was usually never something wrong with it. Today he just felt didn't feel like it and he trusted Saphira that it was the best place for a Dragon rider to camp out in the entire Spine. He trusted that if they were attacked the camp would provide a good defense and open space to escape to the skies with. Saphira landed gracefully and Eragon slid off her back. The dragon rider yawned and stretched.

_You were right Saphira we both need to rest. _ Eragon could feel her amusement. Saphira settled down as Eragon made himself comfortable with the surroundings. After a quick look he retreated to his usual sleeping space, Saphira's under belly the warmest place to be on a cold night in the spine. He laid down and fell asleep instantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold wind changed directions and magic stirred in the air. A great event was about to take place. So all you comfortable readers sit up and hold on to your seats. Eragon sat dreaming about his old life on the farm with Saphira beside him keeping him warm. The magic gathered around the dragon going every which way but not touching her. But one speck of magic settled on the dragon leaving a glow on her scales that was barely noticeable. Then another speck landed, then another. Soon her skin was covered with the specks like it was snowing outside. Except this snow would not melt when it touched her like it usually did.

The glow became brighter and brighter. Until you could couldn't see the dragon underneath just a giant blob of light. The moon's light glowed down on Shapira. It was full and bright and a pale bluish color, the same color of the glow. The giant blob of light got smaller and smaller until it was smaller than fallen tree log on the other side of camp. And once it was smaller than Eragon it stopped shrinking. The glow got dimmer and dimmer until finally the glow was gone.

But in its place was a human girl with fair blonde hair and skin that was almost white. She had pointed ears and beautiful features. The maiden was wearing a simple blue dress and no shoes. Around her neck was a sapphire big, round, and the deepest blue ever seen by any eyes. It was encased by a simple silver frame and was held in place by a simple chain that would never break or rust. The maiden opened her eyes to see the back of Eragon's neck. Her eyes were the same color has the sapphire and they widened with shock. She tried to scream but she wasn't used to vocal cords yet. But after a few tries she managed to get out a twisted squeak. After she squeaked and squawked for awhile she finally managed to say her first human word. "Eragon," It was a whisper but it did the trick. Eragon woke with a start and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make out his surroundings. "Eragon," The maiden said again, this time a little louder. Eragon turned to look at her and couldn't believe his eyes.

"W-who are you?" He stuttered wondering why Saphira had not woken him up when the stranger arrived. "Where's my dragon? How did you get here?"

"Eragon," The maiden tried one more time and looked deep into his eyes. Eragon gasped and was speechless for several seconds.

Finally he managed to squeak out, "Saphira."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but you may have noticed the glitch in the log in. So I couldn't get to the publish button. Thank you for reviewing to my story so quickly. Chapter three is on its way but don't freak out when I don't update everyday during the school week. Here's some romance and please tell me if I should change the rating.**

Chapter two

Eragon stood and took a few steps back while Saphira struggled to get on to her knees. "B-but how?" Eragon asked still astonished. How could Saphira be human that was impossible! No one could ever change a dragon into a human. Saphira shook her head. She still hadn't gotten the talking down yet. Eragon shook his head furiously. "Saphira, we are in the spine, hundreds of miles away from the Vardan. I'm the most wanted man alive." He paused. "Make that died or alive. You're…" Eragon paused again, and looked at Saphira, really looked at her. She had the saddest face in the world and her eyes were big and blue. Saphira had no idea how the human world worked except form what she had picked up from Eragon's memories and her time at the Vardan. She had a face that instranced him; the face of a fair elf. He wavered a little then regained control. "Saphira," Eragon whispered. He came to kneel directly before her. "Saphira, I promise you that we'll be alright. We'll… we'll find a way to turn you back into a dragon. I promise…" He looked directly into her eyes.

Saphira placed a hand on my cheek. He could feel the blush rush to his cheeks. Why was she doing this? She obviously doesn't know what that means. "Eragon," She said.

_This reminds me of the time when I couldn't speak with thoughts either and the only word I knew was 'Eragon'. _Saphira thought towards him.

Eragon was surprised. He thought since she was human that she won't be able to hear his thoughts anymore. His eyes widened. "I didn't know you could still hear my thoughts." Eragon said

_Our connection is even stronger now that we're the same. _Saphira was both excited and scared to be a human but she was sure that if she had survived near death so many times as a dragon. Then she could survive a journey to the Vardan as a human.

He shook his head; this was too much. She can't be…she doesn't know that. "We're not the same Saphira. You're still…" Eragon couldn't find the words to complete his thoughts but he knows Saphira knew what he meant. Eragon finally realized that Saphira's hand on his cheek. Another blush rushed up. Saphira blushed back. He pulled it off and let it drop to her side. "No, Saphira. You don't know what some gestures mean to a human."

Saphira got a glint of anger in her eyes. Why should he tell her 'no'? She had every right to. Saphira have no reason to be mad, she realized. _Well I should know enough from being in a world ruled by humans. _She shot back at Eragon with stubbornness not anger.

"Are you saying that you meant what that gesture implies?" He looked raised an eyebrow at her. Eragon knew that Saphira didn't mean that but it was still strange for her to be reacting like that.

"No, no, no," She said frustrated, and waved her arms in front of her while shaking her head. _That was just a reflex; that this weak body forced me to do. But I do love you Eragon. Like all dragons love their riders. _

Eragon sighed, and then smiled. Of course, she was just frustrated. He was just as frustrated as she was. "You're going to have to work on controlling your hormones; they've probably become ten times stronger now that there are plenty of males of your species around." A glint of humor glimmered in Eragon's eyes.

Saphira smirked at him then glanced at the sky. She loved watching the sky it was weird that now she couldn't jump into and fly like an arrow straight to the Vardan. "It's dawn." She stated.

Eragon looked up to welcome the morning sun again. This time yesterday he had been on the back of a dragon. Now his dragon was a human. How confusing the life a rider can be. But his was surely ten times worse. He glanced at Saphira. "You're getting better with talking."

_I'm a fast learner. _She said. All dragons are very smart. But I'm sure you all knew that. Dragons could probably learn an entire language in just a week.

_I know. _He said in her mind. Saphira's mind was a different place full of fear and hormones. And there were tons of new, well, _news. _Her dragon memories seemed distant except for the most recent and the most memorable that Eragon found himself reliving almost every day. Suddenly, he felt a great force pushing him out of her mind. He landed back in his own mind with a thud.

A great headache felled his head. And he brought up his hand to rub his head. "What was that?" He asked. Surprise seemed to fell the air.

_Sorry, all the hormones are just embarrassing. _She thought and her face became a tint darker.

Eragon nodded. He knew what it was like to have hormones take control but he had years of practice. Saphira was just starting out as a human and she was already had fully activated hormones; while any normal human child would have gotten them piece by piece. "We should start heading to the Vardan if we want to make it there by winter." He walked over to his pack and knelt down to see what supplies he had for the trip. After a few moments of looking through the pack he shouted frustrated, "Dammit!" **An: this is why I think I should change the rating do you think I should? **

"Eragon," Saphira said concerned. Eragon glanced back at her; his eyes were lit with fury. But they softened when he looked at her.

"I don't have enough food to get us out of the spine. I wasn't thinking when we left. I thought we would have been back by now. I…I…thought that you would be able to…"

"Hunt," Saphira finished for him. Desmay filled her heart. She had been excited to be a human but know she wished she could go back to being a dragon that very second. Unfortunately, she remained human.

Eragon nodded slowly then turned back to the pack. "I am so selfish we should have been back to the Vardan!" Eragon yelled. He was so furious with himself that he punched the ground. Bruises formed around his knuckles because they were too callused to bleed.

"Eragon," Saphira shouted at him. She hated when he was angry. He should know that hurting himself is pointless. _It's not your fault! _

A calm feeling filled him, and he sighed. The pack found its way to Eragon's shoulder and it swung with his movements as he stood. Eragon was stupid for getting angry. He had to stay strong so that they could make it to the Vardan. He had to somehow contact a Vardan member. He had to be like Brom. It still pained him to think about Brom, even after all this time.

"We better get moving." He walked past Saphira and made his way to the edge of the clearing. Once he was there he stopped and listened. There weren't any footsteps behind him. "Saphira," He paused and turned to see her.

She had been trying to stand but only succeeded in getting on all fours. Her hair was falling in her face, and the sapphire didn't seem to be causing any trouble with weight. Her skirt kept getting in the way when ever she tried to take a step. "Oaf," she grunted when she landed on her butt after another failed step.

Eragon chuckled. He had forgotten she didn't know how to walk. But she would learn quickly. He walked toward her and knelt down. "Try again." Eragon said. Saphira huffed; that would have usually brought steam to her nose, but since she was human she couldn't breathe fire any more. She got to the same knelling position Eragon was in, and slowly started to stand. "There you go." He said and rose with her, keeping perfect pace. She had almost fully stood when the hem of her skirt caught underfoot.

"No!" She screamed and started to fall back towards the ground. But instead of hitting the ground she hit Eragon, and clutched his arm. Saphira hated looking helpless especially in front of Eragon. She was supposed to be invincible.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. Eragon wrapped his free arm around her waist and lifted her slightly, freeing her skirt. He set her down and made sure her feet didn't catch the hem again. His arm came back to his side, but Saphira still clutched his arm in fear of falling. Slowly she unwrapped her arms from his arm, and let them fall to her sides. She moved her weight from foot to foot until she was confident. As soon as she was, she started to fall again. This time she fell away from Eragon. But before her feet could come out from under her, Eragon quickly grabbed her elbow and steadied her. He had a worried look on his face. How were they going to get back to the Vardan if Saphira can't even stand? Kept running through his head.

"I think I got the hang of it now." Saphira ushered. She walked a few unsteady steps even though Eragon still held her elbow. They slowly set off towards the Vardan. After a mile of walking Eragon let go of her elbow and she walked just fine. She fell every now and then but Eragon always caught her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By that night they were close to the edge of the spine. "We're closer than I thought maybe I have enough food to get us to the next town." Eragon said cheerfully has he set down his heavy pack. Saphira smiled at his happiness; maybe her being human was helping Eragon with his troubles. "Umm," Eragon mumbled to himself. "Did you want to use the pack as a pillow?" Usually he didn't need the pack as a pillow so he thought that this couldn't be different.

Saphira shook her head. She sat down on a rock and looked up at the stars. "Everything looks so different." She said. She was amazed that the stars could look so tiny from the ground. They were always a least a fraction of their size, bigger. The stars also had less color than they did before. Last time she had gazed the stars they had been many different colors. Now they looked white and pale.

"Yeah," Eragon said and yawned. He pushed the pack towards Saphira and laid down. After a few moments Saphira came to lay beside him. She had her back towards him yet she didn't go to sleep yet. Saphira was wondering what would happen tonight; she hoped that she would go back to being a dragon. She sighed. A chilly wind blew towards her. She shivered, and retreated closer to Eragon. He was laying on his side facing her. "It's going to be alright Saphira." He ushered and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Saphira didn't know if Eragon was dreaming or awake. I doubt he did either.

After awhile Saphira slowly fell asleep and had a beautiful dream that she was flying with other dragons, there was a brown one flying next to her that seemed to be a friend. Even Thorn was flying with them but he didn't have Murtagh with him. She looked over her shoulder and noticed she didn't have Eragon on her back either. Fear surrounded her. Where could he be? The brown dragon nudged her and her fear melted away. After all it was only a dream. Eragon would be beside her the next morning. The dream melted away to be replaced by an image of Eragon's old farm.

Eragon was raking the fields and Roran was heading towards the stable. Two figures on horse back rode up to Eragon. They were cloaked so you couldn't see their faces. Anger stabbed through her, the Ra'zac had no business in this dream. But when one of the figures pulled down its hoods they didn't reveal an ugly face. Instead the figure was Brom. Happiness filled her heart to see Brom alive and well. Brom got off his horse to help the second figure down. Eragon had a gleeful look on his face when the figure stepped towards him. Two graceful hands came up to the hood to reveal a maiden with blonde hair and once the hood was down it was plain to see a blue glow coming from the neckline of the lady. Saphira was in shock. The glow was the sapphire around her neck, and the beautiful maiden was her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Chapter three

Eragon awoke to a delightful smell he breathed deeply before opening his eyes. The smell was the beautiful blonde hair that was right up against his nose. He could feel the maiden under his arm and against his chest. Eragon could hear the deep breathing coming from her. Suddenly, the memories of yesterday flooded into his mind like a damn had been broken. "Saphira," He said shocked. In response, Saphira rolled over, and forced him to lie on his back. She lay with her head resting on his chest. Saphira did look very beautiful when she was sleeping. Eragon wondered what she was dreaming about so he slowly creeped into her mind, without waking her. She was dreaming of his old farm but when he looked closer he saw a beautiful girl. The beautiful girl was none other than Saphira. Standing next to her was him in his old farm clothes. Eragon couldn't believe it, surely this was just hormones. He slowly backed out of her mind.

The sun was beginning to climb the sky but Eragon still took a couple more moments for Saphira to finish her dream. And sure enough after a few moments Saphira started to fidget and open her eyes. Saphira rolled over again so that see lay completely on Eragon with one hand holding her up. The hand rested on Eragon's chest almost directly above his heart. The sapphire dangled down from her neck, and Saphira opened her eyes completely. The arm that had been around her waist was now lying on the ground forgotten.

"Eragon," she said confused. Eragon didn't say anything but didn't push her off because it was morning. He knew how hard it was to be fully awake at the crack of dawn. "What hap-dened?" She asked and mispronounced 'happened'.

"You fell asleep." He said simply, and smirked. Saphira looked down at her hand and noticed exactly where she was.

Her face turned red, and she rolled off of him so that she was in the same position she fell asleep in. She quickly sat up, and turned around. "I didn't fall asleep on you, did I?" She asked and her blush deepened. Eragon shook his head and sat up too. His knee brushed hers. Saphira glanced at the sky and quickly said. "We should set off again. We're wasting daylight." Saphira stood with ease now but when she took a step she fell again.

Eragon had been sitting where he had been sleeping moments before when she tripped. "Saphira," he called in alarm and raced to catch her. He just managed to get there in time. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and caught her by holding her against his chest. Saphira wrapped her arms around his neck to make sure she didn't fall. They stood there for a moment as Saphira got her footing back. She looked up at him embarrassed.

"Sorry," she whispered, and looked up into his eyes.

Eragon smirked. "What am I going to do with you, Saphira? If you keep tripping over your skirt you're going to rip it." Saphira chuckled. She unwrapped her arms from him for the second time in a row, and he let her take a step back. But his arms didn't fall back to his sides until he started to go towards the pack. Or at least he would have let go of her if Saphira hadn't followed him towards the pack, and kept one arm in place. He swung the pack around his shoulder and Saphira went to sit on the same rock she had sat on last night.

Saphira fingered the sapphire. _What do you think the sapphire means? _She asked Eragon.

Eragon shrugged and tightened the pack on his shoulder. _Maybe it will help you turn back into a dragon. _He walked over to her and removed her fingers from it so he could have a look. Eragon held it in his palm so he could easily turn it. _I don't think you should ever take it off until we get you to the Vardan. _

_But, Eragon, what if when I take it off it turns me back into a dragon. _

_What if it does the opposite? _He countered. Saphira nodded. But that made the sapphire pop out of Eragon's hand. It neatly fell back to her neckline and Eragon seemed satisfied for a moment. He began to turn around but then turned back towards Saphira. His gaze was on the sapphire. _The sapphire could do many things. It could have a seal on the back or an engravement. It could hold the magic powers needed to get you back to a dragon. _He reached back for the sapphire and picked it up. His fingers glided on her skin when he removed the sapphire from it. He carefully flipped it over. On the back was a word in the ancient langue. _I can't tell what this means. _He said gravely and ran his thumb along the word. It glowed slightly. Eragon narrowed his eyes. _I'm sure if I could just say the word it would turn you back into a dragon. _

Saphira's hand closed around his causing him to close his around the amulet. A glow erupted from the sapphire and caused Eragon and Saphira to shield their eyes. Eragon was thrust backwards until his head hit a tree and he slid down it with blood coming from his mouth and a nasty bump on his head. But he still managed to keep his eyes open. Saphira was hovering ten feet off the ground clutching the sapphire for dear life. _ERAGON! _She shouted in his head. The glow softened and she fell to the ground like a rock. _HELP!!!!!!!! _She screamed so loud Eragon couldn't hear himself think.

He raised his hand towards her and forced himself to croak a word in the ancient language. Saphira fell in an invisible net a foot off the ground but Eragon couldn't hold it and Saphira dropped. She was unharmed. That was the last fact Eragon could see has he passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Eragon," Saphira whispered to him. He didn't move. She slowly got on her hands and knees and crawled toward him. Once she was directly above him she said again, "Eragon." He still didn't move. She leaned close to see if he was breathing. She could hear a faint rasping sound coming from his throat. Saphira opened his mouth so he could get more air. A trail of blood was left on her finger, and she absent mindedly rubbed it on the grass. His heart was hard to hear so Saphira pressed her ear to his chest. It beat but it was to faint. Tears sprain to her eyes. "No!" She shouted. "Eragon you can't die!" She tried to shake him but it didn't work. "Eragon!" She shouted again and cried into his chest for what seemed like ages.

She didn't know that since maybe she was human if Eragon died then she wouldn't die. But she knew she wouldn't be able to survive the world without Eragon. The animals in the spine would tear her to pieces, and if the animals didn't the men would. They would first start fighting over her because of her beauty then they would slowly tear her apart with countless abusements. She didn't know which was worst. And without Eragon she would never be able to become a dragon again because he was her rider and without riders there can never be dragons. She cried into his chest for awhile before it accrued to her that she should be getting water and food into him somehow. But she didn't want to take her chance with choking him. But then a bad idea came to her mind. Maybe she could use magic to heal him. She put her hand above his heart and cried, "Waise heil!" The energy flowed out of her and at first she was overjoyed because she was healing Eragon but that was quickly replaced by horror as she realized it was too much. She grabbed her hand and tried to stop the magic. But it was no use. Instead of Eragon dying she would die in an attempt to save him.

Eragon sat up straight. The energy had brought him back to consciousness only for him to almost faint again when he saw Saphira using magic. "Saphira!" He screamed outraged. He grabbed her hand and threw it away from him. The flow of magic automatically stopped. Eragon stood and wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked down at her with a look that could kill Galbatorix. **AN: Spelling? **He clutched his fist and furiously punched …the tree behind him. This time blood streamed down his fist. "Come on. We're leaving."

They traveled for the day and made it to the edge of the spine. Eragon slept by the trees and Saphira by a rock. She shivered without the warmth. Her dreams were filled with nightmarish creatures that night.

**Hope you like it. Please tell me what I could improve on. And I forgot this. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Press the green button please. Thanks for the people who reviewed. I'll try and update soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I need five more reviews before I continue and I'm dead serious. –vetintraining756 **

Chapter four

Saphira and Eragon walked in silence for two straight days. Until finally, Saphira couldn't take it. "Will you please just say something?" Eragon stopped to meet her gaze. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then decided against it and continued walking. Saphira watched him go for a few seconds weighing the effects of what she was about to do. Saphira turned around and sat down.

Eragon walked for a few more steps, and then turned around. He sighed. "Are you coming?" He asked.

Saphira looked over her shoulder at him. "Only if you quit ignoring me." She turned her head to look away again. Eragon sighed again.

"Alright." He walked up to her and sat down beside her. "But you have to promise never to use you magic again."

Saphira looked at him and thought for awhile then finally said, "I won't agree to that."

Anger flared up in Eragon. "So you're just going to get yourself killed! You can't just use magic foolishly! Did you…" Saphira slapped a hand across his mouth to keep him from yelling more.

"I said I won't agree to never using magic again. But I want you to teach me to use it properly." Eragon nodded his head and Saphira removed her hand from his mouth. "So, you'll teach me." She asked uncertain.

Eragon smiled. "Do I really have a choice?"

Saphira smiled widely and hugged him. "Thank you!" She said. Eragon had stiffened from the surprise of the hug. But once he thought he should return the hug Saphira pulled away. "Come on." She stood and set off towards the path. Once she got back to the spot where Eragon had stopped. She turned around and asked, "What?"

Eragon smiled, and then said, "Nothing." He stood and caught up with Saphira then the two completed the day's journey.

Once night had almost fallen they stopped. Eragon set down the pack and then stretched. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" She puzzledly questioned.

"Ster risa!" He shouted and pointed his hand towards Saphira. She rose an inch off the ground. Saphira screamed and struggled against the magic. It was a good thing Eragon was right next to her for two reasons. One, because otherwise it would have sapped his energy. And two, because when Saphira struggled Eragon released the magic. Saphira came back down to Earth. She landed on her feet but her arms swung wildly and one of her arms hit Eragon in the face. That's why it's a good thing she was next to him.

Once she got her balance back she let out a deep breath. Then she turned to Eragon. "Don't you ever do that again!" She punched him in the shoulder.

Eragon rubbed his shoulder in mock hurt and said, "I asked if you were ready." Saphira rolled her eyes.

"What's my first lesson?"

"That was the lesson."

Saphira looked at him. She was getting very annoyed. "Me floating in the air was the first lesson." Eragon nodded. Saphira took a deep breath and picked up a pebble. "Ster…"

"Wait!" Eragon grabbed the pebble from her hand.

"What!" Saphira screamed angrily.

"I forgot to tell you about…"

"Find the magic in your mind and take hold of it. I know, I paid attention during Brom's lessons with you." Saphira crossed her arms. "Now, can I have my pebble back now?"

Eragon reluctantly handed back her pebble. Saphira took another deep breath and said, "Ster risa." The pebble floated slightly. But then came wobbling back down.

"Good." Eragon said like a true mentor. "Wait." Eragon said as she was about to try again. Eragon grabbed her hand and studied the palm.

"What is it?" She asked uncomfortably.

Eragon studied it for a few seconds more then dropped it. "Nothing." He said.

Saphira gave him a strange look. Then, bent down and picked up the pebble that was lying where it had dropped. "Ster risa." Saphira almost whispered. So Eragon was caught off guard when the pebble started to rise. He had been looking at the ground so when Saphira used magic he noticed that his palm was glowing just like when he used magic. But Saphira stopped the magic before he could get more than a glance at it.

"Do that again."

"What? Magic?" She asked. He nodded. So she brought the pebble up about 6 inches above her palm.

Eragon had been staring at his palm. It was glowing brightly from the magic. Eragon raised his palm towards Saphira's pebble and focused his energy on it but didn't reach for magic. The pebble started to float a little towards him and it rose to eye level. But Eragon didn't feel the slightest drained. After a moment Saphira realized that she didn't either. "Eragon?" She asked with her palm facing the pebble.

"I'm not doing it. I'm not even focusing on the pebble. All I did was lend you my energy."

"So giving energy works both ways know."

"I guess." He paused for awhile and they just kept the pebble afloat. "But our roles really have been switched, haven't they?"

Saphira laughed. "If you turn into a dragon I'm going to be seriously mad at you." Eragon laughed and Saphira joined in. After awhile of laughing they noticed that they were still keeping the pebble from falling. But their hands were much closer now.

Eragon thought about the benefits of this for awhile then finally said, "I guess if you were ever in trouble and needed energy I could lend you mine. And it looks like if you kept using magic. I would know which way to go if you needed help."

Saphira nodded and yawned. It was now night time. So they decided they would continue tomorrow. Saphira sat down in towards the edge of the campsite but close to the fire. She laid her head down and fell asleep.

Eragon sat down and poked the fire with a stick. He glanced over at Saphira. Eragon hoped they would make it to the Vardan for her sake. They were now getting close to Carvahall, Eragon's old home town and Eragon was getting excited to see his old town. Roran had decided to wait until Eragon gets back to tell him about Carvahall. But Saphira had seen it in the look on Roran's face that day he came that the small town was gone. After awhile Eragon made sure that the fire couldn't spread and went to sleep by it. But he glanced over at Saphira to see her shiver. Eragon hesitated then went to sit by her. He lay his head down on the ground just like he had three nights ago. Saphira subconsciously retreated into him. Eragon smiled with closed eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Eragon awoke to Saphira shaking him. "Come on Eragon, we have to get moving." Eragon blinked with sleepy eyes then rose to stretch. He didn't want to continue walking but then remembered that they were going back to Carvahall today. Eragon scrambled to stand and quickly got the pack from where he had left it by the fire, which was now smolder down to leave a fresh coat of ash. Eragon buried it without thinking. It was just something he had picked up while racing across Alagaesia. Eragon leaped toward the woods into the direction he knew would take him to his old town.

Saphira rushed to catch up with him. "Wait up, Eragon!" She shouted after him.

They arrived firstly in the spot where Eragon had left, the clearing that was big enough to hide a dragon in that Eragon had hoped to return to one day. Guess what? He got his wish! They arrived there around midday. "Do you mind if we stay here tonight?" Eragon asked as he set down his pack but didn't let go of the strap. Saphira shook her head. Eragon beamed from head to toe. He completely set down the pack and stretched. "Come on." He grabbed Saphira's hand and started walking towards the direction of his old farm even though he knew he would find nothing but rubble.

"Eragon, wait." Saphira said and stopped. "What if you don't like what you see?"

Eragon smiled. "I know the house and barn will be burned I only want to visit it. And then if you don't mind, I'd like to go to the town too."

"Eragon I really don't think we should go into the town. There could be Urgals or worse Ra' zac." Saphira started pulling back towards the campsite.

"Saphira you forget that the Urgals are on our side now. Remember Durza was controlling them." **An: I haven't read Eldest in forever and I just now reread Eragon.**

"Eragon." Saphira pleaded with her eyes. "Please."

Eragon hesitated then finally agreed. "Fine, but we have to at least go to the barn."

Saphira sighed. "If we must." She replied gravely and regretted it immediately.

Eragon started to beam again. Then he walked towards the old farm again. "Thank you, Saphira. You know how much this means to me."

They arrived at the farm in a few minutes. It was a disaster area. It looked like it had been burned down and then left to rot, which it had. The sight brought Eragon down to his knees. And a flicker of the old farm boy appeared in him.

Saphira knelt down next to him and got more grass stains on her dress. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you come."

"No, that's okay I needed to see this. This will give me the fuel for my fighting against Galbatorix." Eragon looked straight ahead and kept his dragon-rider voice coming through his mouth.

Saphira made him look her in the eye. "Nobody needs to see this. Now let's go." Saphira stood and Eragon followed. On the way back to the campsite Saphira led. That is until they came to the road that led to the village. There was smoke rising from the village.

"Come on! We have to go see what it is. It could mean someone's living there." Before Saphira could stop him Eragon was sprinting towards the town.

"Eragon, wait!" Saphira shouted but it was no use. She started running after him and calling his name but then realized that the shouting would cause unwanted attention and that the only way to get Eragon to come back would be to run the other way. So Saphira took off running in the other direction and soon Eragon noticed that Saphira wasn't following him. He glanced back to realize that she was running the other direction. Fear stabbed through him. He hated it when they were separated especially now that Saphira was human and couldn't take care of herself. So Eragon turned around and started shouting her name, but she couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, soldiers came around the bend running straight towards her. Eragon's eyes got wide and he quickly ducked back into the trees and started running full speed to Saphira under the cover of the trees. He hoped he would be able to get to her before the soldiers and make a break into the trees. One of the soldiers had seen her and he look over to his companions with a look in his eye that made Eragon get very angry.

Saphira looked over her shoulder again and failed to see the soldiers. When she didn't see the soldiers she stopped and turned all the way around so that her back was to the soldiers. They came up behind her and they planned to surround her so she couldn't get away.

Eragon watched helplessly from the trees because he was still running towards her and wasn't anywhere near her yet. But he just kept running and running.

The soldiers completely surrounded her and when the leader, who was in front of her got off his horse. Saphira's tongue loose and she was finally able to speak. Saphira screamed at the top of her lungs but she didn't call Eragon's name in fear that the soldiers would recognize it. "Help!!!" She screamed. And inside her head she screamed. _Eragon! _Things looked hopeless now. Eragon was now right next to Saphira but in the trees and unable to do anything. But a plan was hatching in his mind of he could just find out where they're camping he could get there before them and prevent them from getting near it. Eragon felt horrible but knew he was going to feel a lot worse if the soldiers placed one hand on Saphira.

"What's your name, pretty lady." The soldier said and both Saphira and Eragon cringed. "We don't mean to hurt you." He smiled slyly. "We just wonder why someone like you would be out on this burned out country road." Saphira took a step back when he took a step forward. "Oh, come on; don't be like that we just want to help you." He took another step forward but before she could take a step back. He grabbed her by the hips and swung her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Saphira screamed and started punching his back and kicking at him. But the soldier only brought a hand down on her knees to keep her from kicking him. He turned around and started walking toward his horse, Saphira screaming and punching all the way. About halfway to the horse he grabbed her butt and squeezed it a little. Saphira let out a yelp and took the time to kick him in the face. There came snickers from the other soldiers.

When the soldier had grabbed Eragon had felt plenty of anger. But now Eragon was furious and would feel a lot better if Saphira gave him another kick in the face, really hard.

The soldier swung Saphira on his horse then climbed up after her. They were now sitting on the saddle facing each other. Or really the soldier was sitting on the saddle and Saphira was wedged between the saddle and the horse's neck. The soldier gave her a wicked smile and before she could get off or fall off he grabbed her hands and held them under his armpit so that she couldn't move her arms or get off without the soldier getting off to. Years of horseback riding made the soldier used to having his elbow pinned at his side. The soldier enjoyed seeing her struggle with a murderous look on her face. He also enjoyed how with her arms close together it squished her breasts together, causing her cleavage to peak out from under the neckline of her dress. The soldier flashed her, another wicked smile and dug his heels in the horse's sides and they rode away in full gallop.

Eragon watched them go in anger at himself and the soldiers. How dare the soldiers treat her that way and why didn't he take that opportunity and kill them all. He stood and poked his head out of the trees to see the group of soldiers with Saphira ride away straight towards the village. _I'm coming Saphira at nightfall. _He said in her mind.

He felt her mentally nod and say _Hurry, Eragon. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews you've given me. Keep voicing your opinions, they encourage me! Hope you like this chapter! Warning: This chapter contains very extreme sexual harassment (not rape). That's why it's rated T. **

**-vetintraing756**

Chapter five

The soldiers took Saphira right into the village. Once they were there Saphira turned around to find Caravahal but it was nothing like Eragon's memories, it was more like hell. There was a huge bonfire in the middle of the village even though it was daylight. All the buildings were burned down except for a single stable were there was horses inside and outside. Tents were scattered in the randomest places, and there appeared to be no order. Soldiers were everywhere not one human being wasn't a soldier. The others went to the stables to take care of the horses but the man who captured her took her to what looked like a private tent.

He dismounted his horse then quickly grabbed Saphira under the armpits, putting as much of his thumb on her breasts as possible. "Let go of me!" She shouted causing the entire camp to look at her. A few of the soldiers whistled and a few of them look annoyed, but the whistling was more common. The capturer, that's what Saphira is going to call him now, swung her down from the horse and set her on her feet.

"Now you put on a good show, and impress the master, or else." The capturer warned. Saphira rolled her eyes. 'Good show?' What did he mean? And what the heck did he mean by, "or else," in case he hadn't noticed she didn't have much to lose. He already stole her dignity.

The capturer grabbed her by the elbow and started leading her towards the tent, but Saphira didn't move, she almost fell over from trying to resist. "Come on now, be a good girl, it's only a few steps." The words were kind but the man and tone were rude and cruel. Saphira still refused to move so the capturer took a fistful of hair and started dragging her roughly toward the tent. The capturer lifted the flap of the tent and threw her inside. Saphira landed on her hands and knees with an 'ump!' She looked up to see a well built man with an unshaved face, chubby face, and cruel, muddy, brown eyes that flashed when he saw Saphira. He was dressed in armor except for his feet which had wooly socks on, smelled of years of garbage, and were probed up on the table before him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The master asked.

"We found her on a road outside of town. She was alone, so we brought her to you." The capturer answered him.

The master nodded. "That will be all." He dismissed the capturer with his hand. He lifted the flap and disappeared. Saphira was sad to see him leave because even though she hated him for touching her, he seemed ten times better than this man. The master took his feet off the table and leaned toward her. He grabbed her chin, and examined her like an animal he wanted to buy. A smile spread across his face indicating he was pleased. "I'm afraid you've left me baffled, young lady. I can't seem to figure out what to do with you." He said and didn't let go of her chin. "I'm sure we could figure something out, don't you think? Do you have any suggestions, hm?"

Saphira returned his smile with an awful sneer then spat, "How about, you give me your sword, and I run you through with it?"

The master chuckled and breathed an onion smell in her face. "Feisty, aren't you? I'm sure I'll have lots of fun playing with you." He turned around and removed his armor then placed it on the rack. Then he ran his hands threw his hair as if to groom it. Under his armor was an ugly brown tunic, the same color as his eyes. He grabbed something from under his chair then turned back around. In his hands was a length of rope. On his face was a smile of unbelievable evil. "Are you ready?" He asked and ran his hands up and down the rope.

Meanwhile Eragon ran back to the camp to grab his bow and quiver. Anger and adrenaline surged through his veins. Why did he have to leave Saphira alone? Now he had to go save her from the doom _he_ put her in! He was about ready to punch himself. Eragon took a deep breath to calm himself. Calm down. Save the anger for the soldiers. He threw a cloak over himself and took a running start for the village.

Once he got there he just stood, shock still, at the sight of the village. Caravahall, his childhood home was gone! He stood there for what seemed like ages before he finally brought himself out of his trance. Come on, pull yourself together! Saphira needs you! Eragon shook his head then began a slow, silent circle around the village. He made a mental map of where all the tents were, how many horses were in the stable, and how many soldiers were outside of the tents, all of them were dressed in armor, with swords strapped to their belts. After circling the town once, he started again, but this time he read the mind of all the soldiers. He was looking for where Saphira was. He was about a fourth of the way around when he noticed a thought about a blonde haired maiden in the master's tent. Bingo! He listened to the conversation the soldier who thought that was having.

"Yeah, we found her near on the road during patrols. She was alone so we decided to surprise her. I just wish general would have let us have a little more fun with her before he gave her to master." Anger flooded his mind. How dare they think that way about Saphira!

He knew which tent the master's tent was so he quickly rounded the village till he had a good view of it. He was just about to reach out with his mind. But he hesitated. What if he didn't like what was going on and he became blinded with rage. Then went stomping in there and got them both killed. After battling with himself for awhile he finally decided to just reach for Saphira and not who ever else was inside the tent. He reached out and grabbed the connection between them. _Saphira? _He asked.

_Eragon? Is that you? _

_Who else would it be? Are you okay? Do I need to come help you? Who is in there? How many of them are in the tent? What are they doing to you? Wait, don't answer that question. Do they all have swords? _

_Wow, Eragon slow down. I'm fine for now but…_

_But what? _Eragon asked franticly.

_But, I don't think you should come till nightfall. There's only one man in here and his swords his lying on the other side of the tent, away from him. I'll distract him then you come surprise him. Are you okay? Where are you? _

_I'm fine, you're the one who isn't. And I'm right outside of the village. The tent is in sight range. But I'm not. Are you sure I should wait till night fall?_

_Yes, Eragon. If he sees you face we'll have Ra'zac on our tail. Besides if you strike then he won't know hit him._

Eragon sighed mentally. _If dose anything, tell me. _

_You'll be the first to know, Eragon. _Saphira then broke the connection between them. Eragon leaned back on the tree he was standing in front of. 'For your sake, Saphira, I hope your right.' Eragon thought to himself. Then he continued listening to conversation so that he could learn why the soldiers were there.

Fear surrounded Saphira when she saw the rope. What could he be doing? "I'm just going to tie you up so you don't give me any trouble." He roughly grabbed her wrist and started linking it to the other one. Suddenly she felt something brush her mind. _Eragon?_ She asked worriedly. _Who else could it be? _He asked and she breathed a sigh of relief. She had a conversation with him for the next few moments. He was really worried but she made him promise not to come till nightfall. She felt a sharp tug at the rope as the master tightened it. She quickly broke the connection, and turned her attention back to the master with a scowl.

Another cruel smile crossed his lips as he tugged again at the rope so she would stand. "Now you don't give any trouble or I will just have to add a few bruises to that pretty, little body of yours. Come on." He ordered her. But he didn't wait for her to respond to his tugs he picked her up by the elbow and threw her on to the stone-hard bed in the corner of the tent. She landed with a grunt. He flashed her, a cruel smile and started working his hands and head up her skirt. He was touching everything with both his hands and his tongue. Everywhere he touched felt dirty and wrong, as if it wasn't apart of her body anymore it was unnecessary junk. Saphira would have screamed louder than the hushed whispers she was hissing, and the pleads for him to stop, but she was afraid Eragon would hear her cries and come barging in. Every time she yelped or begged she could feel that smile against her skin. He was enjoying her torture. If the louder she screamed the more he would enjoy himself. The master got as far as her thighs when he stopped, and backed out. He wanted to prolong her torture as long as possible. But on the way back out he still touched everything with his hands and tongue, giving Saphira, that weird feeling of it not being right. Which of course it wasn't! Her hands were tied behind her back!

Once he was out of her skirt his eyes immediately went to her face. He loved to see that tortured look on her face. He only wished she would have screamed louder. Then he laid himself down on her, putting as much of his weight on her as possible. In response, Saphira's breathing became struggled and shallow. He smiled again. She was suffering, that added even more delight. He brought his head close to hers and started exploring her face with his tongue. Saphira shivered as her own eyes became what seemed to not matter any more. The master smiled. His hands were roughly stroking her hair, making her as uncomfortable as possible. His hands worked their way down to the neckline of her dress. He very slowly started pulling it down until it reached just above her breasts then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger. The master started cutting her sleeves apart until her arms were bare. But he wasn't careful there were plenty of marks with blood seeping out of them. Then, he threw the dagger on the floor.

Now Saphira was sure he had no weapons. Unknown to the master, night had fallen and Eragon was waiting for Saphira's signal. _Now Eragon! _She screamed inside her head. There was a slight rustle but the master dismissed it for a breeze. He rose from on top of her so that he could see the look of vulnerability on her face. He smiled that cruel smile of his, and took a deep breath. A look of horror crossed his face as the point of a sword appeared on other side of him. Blood seeped uncontrollably out of him, and he died within a minute. Eragon caught him and gently set him down so he wouldn't make any noise.

He looked up from the dead man to see Saphira. Her arms were covered in blood, her sleeves were torn to shreds, and her dress was pulled down way to far. A look of anger and hatred crossed his face as he looked back down at the man. Eragon kicked him in disgust._ You should have called me sooner! He was about to do something unforgivable!_

_We have to get out of here now! We don't have time to discuss this. _Eragon nodded then gently took hold of one bloody elbow, then started leading her toward the tent door. They made their way to the stables were Eragon had untied a single horse.

_It's okay._ Eragon calmed the horse with his mind. He swung Saphira on there first then slid on after her. _I figured you wouldn't know how to ride._ Eragon explained as he grabbed the reins. Then with a small flick they started galloping toward the safety of the trees. Eragon steered the horse so that they were in the shadows of the trees because there were no paths through the forest big enough for a horse besides the road. Which was open, and when ever Eragon had circled the town he would turn around at the edge of the road and go back the way he came.

Eragon never slowed the horse under a trot he just kept going right past their camp, and right past his old farm. About a mile from Eragon's old farm, Saphira felt her dress begin to slip more. "Eragon." She whispered. "Stop and untie me."

"We have to keep moving, soldiers might be behind us." He whispered in her ear.

The dress slipped a little more, if it slipped one more time she would be fully exposed. "Eragon, untie me now." She ordered.

Eragon shook his head. "They might find out who I am or worse capture you again."

"Eragon." Saphira warned. Her dress was just about to expose her when…Eragon grabbed the neckline of her dress close to her arm and pulled it up to its proper place. But he didn't stop there he also adjusted what was left of her sleeves to where they would have been if she had all of her sleeves. "Sorry, that was driving me crazy, and don't worry, I'll stop and untie you as soon as we find a path through the forest that leads to a clearing or better yet, leads east."

Saphira breathed a silent sigh of relief and suddenly felt a wave of exaction hit her. Now that that was over she just wanted to sleep. But the jolt of the horse kept her awake. They galloped for a few minutes more then finally slowed to a walk. They didn't walk for long when Eragon spotted a small deer path that was barely worn. He made the horse walk past it then he turned the horse into the grass and walked back to the path. "That should keep them from finding our hiding spot." He muttered under his breath. The path at first went straight then made a sharp turn left, towards the north. After only a couple yards the path veered almost completely around to go back the way they came, which led them southeast. They traveled for about half a mile more before coming to a clearing. Eragon finally stopped the horse there and dismounted. Wrapping his arms around Saphira he swung her off the horse and onto her feet. He didn't let go because he was almost certain that if he did she would fall, he was of course right because Saphira was putting must of her weight on him.

"Are you okay, Saphira?" He asked concerned. Saphira nodded and didn't bother to look up. Eragon laid her down carefully and looked at the blood covering his arms; he clutched his fists in anger but let it flow out of him. He had to stop the flow of blood. Covering her wounds with his hands he muttered some words and Saphira's skin became smooth again. He rubbed her arms once to make sure he didn't miss any wounds. Saphira smiled a bit at his touch which was so much gentler than the master's and the soldier's. She found herself drifting to sleep from the sound of his breathing and just before she found sleep he spoke; beautiful words came from his mouth that Saphira couldn't understand.

Quietly, Eragon said, "Go to sleep, Saphira." She seemed to follow orders as he spoke the words. Smiling to himself he got up and took care of the horse before coming to sleep by Saphira's side. And just before he fell asleep he whispered into Saphira's ear, "May the stars be with you."


End file.
